my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azumanga Daioh 4D
Azumanga Daioh 4D is a 3D film attraction (similar to Disney Park's "Muppet*Vision 3D") made by Okendo Parks in 2016. It's the main attraction to the "Azumanga World" themed area at every Okendo Parks theme park. Premise The show is a 3D film featuring "Azumanga Daioh" characters. Due to the use of Audio-Animatronics, and other similar effects. The animation was done by the same crew who did the 2002 Azumanga Daioh anime at JC Staff, while the CGI animation was done by Real FX. Queue Before guests are seated in the theater where the film is shown, they go through the queue, which winds through the high school hall. The audience passes several TV screens, all featuring scenes from the 2002 Azumanga Daioh anime series. Guests then enter a large classroom. Above guests' heads are sets of three television monitors, where the pre-show featuring several Azumanga Daioh characters is shown. The audience is repeatedly reminded to take a pair of 3D glasses from several containers around the room before entering the theater. Plot synopsis The show begins with a tour, given by Chiyo Chan, of the highschool, where many of the female students are preparing for segments in the show to follow the tour. Many 3D effects are performed at this point by various characters, mainly Osaka. The show introduces Chiyo-Father (in CGI), created by Chihiro during a demonstration of three-dimensional imagery in the labs, but proves uncontrollable and wreaks havoc throughout the remainder of the film, especially when the ending patriotic number by Yomi is reduced to shambles. Aside from the characters on-screen, there are also a number of in-theater supporting characters, mostly audio-animatronic, that interact with the show. Mr. Kimura with his wife and daughter heckle from a balcony near the screen, Miruchi and Yuka-chan also watch the show from the balcony, and Nyamo "operates" the film projector from the booth above and behind the audience. Tomo (who first appeared in Kaorin's performance) leaves the film at one point after being blamed for ruining several scenes (mainly Kaorin's musical rendition of TeaRose de Nemurimashou) by Yomi. Yukari comes in to search for her. At one point in the show, there appears to be computerized bubbles blown, and real soap bubbles blow from the ceiling. At the end of the show Nyamo tries to destroy the now out of control Chiyo-Father, who has destroyed the film and is all alone on a blank screen, by firing a gun at him. After missing several times (shooting holes in the screen and even the theater wall), Nyamo resorts to using a large cannon. This blows-up the theater, tearing a hole in the main screen, as well as "revealing" some bricks and sheetrock throughout the main theater, revealing what's on the "other side" of the screen—students at the backstage. At this point, Chiyo Chan flies in to apologize and conclude the show. In the final part of the film, Chiyo-Father appears behind red curtains and then shape shifts into Yotsuba (from the manga "Yotsuba&!"), so no one would recognize him. However, he turns back into his true form when he gets sucked up by a vacuum from the labs. The Kimura Family make their final comment, Miruchi and Yuka-chan say their small thoughts on the show and the film ends. Cast *Tomoko Kaneda (Japanese); Jessica Boone (English) as Chiyo Mihama (Chiyo Chan) *Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese); Kira Vincent-Davis (English) as Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga *Chieko Higuchi (Japanese); Mandy Clark (English) as Tomo Takino *Rie Tanaka (Japanese); Nancy Novotny (English) as Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara *Yu Asakawa (Japanese); Christine Auten (English) as Sakaki *Hoko Kuwashima (Japanese); Allison Sumrall (English) as Kagura *Sakura Nogawa (Japanese); Tiffany Grant (English) as Kaorin *Akane Omae (Japanese); Hilary Haag (English) as Chihiro *Norio Wakamoto (Japanese); Jason Douglas (English) as Chiyo-Father *Akiko Hiramatsu (Japanese); Luci Christian (English) as Yukari Tanizaki *Aya Hisakawa (Japanese); Monica Rial (English) as Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa *Koji Ishii (Japanese); Andy McAvin (English) as Mr. Kimura *Sayaka Ohara (Japanese); Kaytha Coker (English) as Kimura's wife *Kaori Fukuhara (Japanese); Michelle Ruff (English) as Kimura's daughter *Akane Omae (Japanese); Sasha Paysinger (English) as Miruchi *Sakura Nogawa (Japanese); Mariela Ortiz (English) as Yuka-chan *Hiroko Konishi (Japanese); Wendee Lee (English) as Yotsuba Koiwai